


adnascent

by tiberiuskirk



Category: Avengers, Marvel, post-infinity war - Fandom
Genre: M/M, everyones mourning groot, everythings shit and its all fuck, gay and sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberiuskirk/pseuds/tiberiuskirk
Summary: "adnascent: (adj.)growing on or to something.""how peculiar," he mused, "that you too have roots."as an elder, ord zyonz thought he learned everything he needed to learn over the course of millennia. going to earth after hearing of the death of flora colossus causes him to reevaluate this concept, one quote a day.





	adnascent

Emotion comes to Ord Zyonz as a wide array of flavors. Maybe the distance from his soul is derived from the distance from mortality, or maybe he just has to find a way to remember how to feel correctly again. Either way, he solemnly regrets not truly being able to mourn the death of his brother. He finds this tastes like tree bark and copper - all sharp and bitter.

Taneleer was never a decent being, but he was a decent brother, and Ord assumes, over his tea, that that is enough. In fact, Taneleer was so infamous for being cruel that, in Ord's constantly updating newspaper (which was a gift from Taneleer himself - a kind sentiment with an even kinder note attached: "To my brother Ord, waste no more trees, kindest regards, Taneleer".) the obituary belonging to his brother was short and concise, because there was very little good to say of him.

It reads as follows:

> TANELEER TIVAN "COLLECTOR"
> 
> KNOWHERE
> 
> _One of the ancient Elders of the Universe, Taneleer Tivan was notorious for his obsession with amassing a variety of objects and people. He died on Knowhere, after losing possession of the Reality Stone to Thanos._

And that was all.

Ord rereads this short blurb nearly a thousand times before finally allowing himself to accept the idea that Taneleer truly is dead. And if Taneleer is dead, then the immortality that each Elder passionately sought through their single minded obsessions was for naught. It was worthless. 

Was there a paradise for those like the Elders? Were they  _deserving_ of an afterlife? Or are they only left with a deep blackness, a desolate void that not even Ord could bring life to?

The pondering of death and its afterlife makes Ord's head hurt. His mouth fills with a sharp taste of anise, so he chooses to focus his green rimmed hazel eyes on his newspaper to find news of En Dwi Gast, if there was any.

The last he saw of En Dwi, he was involved with an Asgardian named Loki back on Sakaar. It was a subtle relationship, but Ord would not be surprised by anything sexual. He knew his brothers had varying tastes, most of them wilder and harsher than his own.

Despair tastes like saccharine. He tastes the chokingly sweet flavor when he notes that the newspaper has stopped updating, as if the universe has ceased growth. There is merely damage assessment, and obituaries.

There is the Asgardian Loki, his turbulent family life, and his death by Thanos.

There is Mantis, last of a race belonging to a planet that Ord himself revived, and her death by Thanos.

There is Kamo Tharnn, his brother, the blind member of the Elders, and his death by Thanos.

There is no En Dwi Gast. There is no Tath Ki. The lack of knowledge stings nearly as bad as the abundance of such.

His elvish face falls, the corners of his mouth turning downwards, and the plants around him withering and closing their blooms.

Ord allows himself a sigh, allows himself an, "Oh dear," and allows himself to taste tree bark once more. His thin fingers cause his silver hair to stick out in various directions when they leave the top of his head and travel down his face, following the deep green line that starts at his lower lip and ends at his chin. The mark of an Elder.

Whomever is left.

He almost stops and sets the paper aside. He nearly folds it neatly to ruminate over his tea. But as his fingers fold the pages, he sees one blurb that, for the first time in centuries, gives him the urge to cry.

> FLORA COLOSSUS "GROOT"
> 
> PLANET X
> 
> _The creature known as Groot was the last of his species of sentient tree like beings-_

The last of a race of sentient tree like beings. Had he really wanted to do so, he could have attempted to achieve immortality. He could have joined the Elders. He could have been a fascinating friend and ally.

The universe is full of 'could have been's. But this is one that Ord Zyonz regrets the most. 

Ord continues to read of his, currently greatest, 'could have been' and finds himself with a sharp bitterness in his mouth that nearly makes him sick to his stomach. He was a brave warrior, a strong intelligent being, and he died at the hands of Thanos.

To make matters worse, he died on  _Earth_.

Ord grimaces and scoffs. Earth. Oh, he had heard of Earth.

Earth was a planet of fragile and destructive things called humans. They cared only about their own progress and forgot the mother who bore their land. Their planet was enduring one of the slowest and most destructive cases of planetary demise he had ever heard of. And once they eradicate themselves, once they destroy themselves to the brink of no return - now hastened by Thanos destroying half of the population - then he will be around to pick up the pieces. And time will go on.

He had never wanted to go to Earth until it was emptied of those who destroy her. But now? He felt he needed to assist in the mourning. The death of a species is always sad. The death of a sentient tree species is horrifying to Ord.

So he folds his newspaper neatly and stuffs it into the deep pocket of the sleeveless cream robes he wore. He winds his deep red scarf around his neck. He finishes his tea and leaves the small cup on the small table he sat at.

And he climbs aboard his ship.

And he gives a quiet nod to the planet known as Bluh', formerly desolate, currently a hub of interconnected roots, pulsing greenness.

And he takes a breath.

And he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> its all gay everythings gay and im fuck  
> anyway welcome to the shit show  
> (chapters 2-?? are titled for the quoted in each quote-a-day im cryin in the club)


End file.
